


【茗等】Surprise

by cat5952



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat5952/pseuds/cat5952
Summary: 預警：RPS、茗哥攻。底部有配圖，背後注意。





	【茗等】Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> 預警：RPS、茗哥攻。  
> 底部有配圖，背後注意。

  
  
  


沐浴後走出浴室的阿茗毫無預警被面前的景象嚇得瞪大眼，剛才還套著睡衣的偉霆不知怎地換了一身穿著，隨意地躺在床上，一副任人擺佈的模樣。

衣服的造型酷似他某支MV的裝扮，條狀布料半遮半掩橫跨厚實胸膛，疊在腦後的雙手拗出鍛鍊良好的二頭肌，貼身的皮褲包裹著交叉的腿，襯得比例本來就很好的腿更加修長。

雖然不清楚對方又再打什麼主意，阿茗還是邁步靠近床邊。長腿一抬跨在那人身側，輕手托起臉龐，俯身吻住形狀姣好的唇瓣，朝喉結落下細密的吻，順勢往凹陷的肩窩、鎖骨、胸前游移。

指節分明的手竄進飽滿胸肌之間的溝槽，勾起那條貼合肌膚的皮革，彷彿在測試彈性般拉了幾下，倏地放開讓它反彈回原處，皮革打在肉體發出啪的聲響。

抬頭看了眼偉霆的反應，發現對方神色自若，眼神與嘴角勾起的弧度好似暗示又像期待，於是阿茗不再試探，決定按照自己的心意行動。

兩指剛抵上唇片，軟舌立即伸出來將它們捲入溫暖的口中，濕熱帶點刺痛，是遭到不安分的牙啃咬的觸感，阿茗併起雙指在舌面劃圈按壓，直到抗議的喉音響起才退出那張嘴。

抽出來的時候牽扯出幾絲唾液，隨後即被刻意緩慢滑過下唇、吸引人視線的舌舔舐乾淨。接收到對方的挑釁，阿茗沒有多說什麼，而是打算用行動作回應。

手背撐起黑色皮帶，沾著唾液的拇指在右邊乳暈打轉，待胸前那點突起，加入中指揉捻挺立，食指指腹則在乳尖來回磨蹭，有時刻意以指甲搔刮逗弄，便能引出好聽地低吟。

轉移目標俯身至左側胸口，伸舌鑽進皮革、找到已經興奮充血的乳首，挑逗逐漸變硬的肉粒，舔吮敏感的乳孔。

「阿茗……Hanson……」  
偉霆緊緊摟住他的項頸，濕潤迷濛的眼直直望著他，期盼的神情不知道是想讓人停止還是繼續，阿茗對他笑了笑。滿意地看著愛人胸前彷彿塗了蜜似的兩抹暗紅，有點壞心地將皮帶調整抵至突起的乳首下方，接著繼續探索這副身軀。

阿茗很清楚這副鍛鍊良好的軀體蘊含怎樣的爆發力，聯想到那支影片的舞蹈動作，上下移動的雙手好似引導，帶著視線劃過線條完美的腹部，勁瘦窄腰令人想伸手框住做點壞事。

再往下就是被粉絲們稱為電動馬達的地方，雖說少了影片中隨著臀部擺動，晃出神秘感的黑色薄紗，但亮面皮褲襯托出的曲線依然吸引目光。

手掌覆在男人的欲望捋了幾下，便聽見那人滿足的嘆息，然而他沒有採取更進一步的行動，只是把它往上扶起靠在褲腰間。

低頭靠近撐起帳篷的地方，鼻尖挑逗的順著勃起的輪廓磨蹭，然而不經意的向下一瞥，發覺某處不對勁的阿茗倒抽一口氣，之後就聽見上方傳來染上情慾的沙啞笑聲。

「這褲子怎麼、你自己擴張過了？」  
褲胯底端有個明顯的開口，看起來像是衣服本身的設計，缺口處露出滲著水光、一張一翕的後庭，彷彿在邀請他深探究竟。

趁身上那人處於混亂之中，偉霆用巧勁與阿茗調換位置，半推著讓人靠著枕頭躺床，順手扒開對方的內褲後，故意緊貼在已經很有精神的堅挺上扭動臀部。

「哇啊、阿茗你已經好硬了耶，看來你很喜歡我為你做的準備噢。」  
這話聽起來有幾分得意，直到方才都還顯得格外安靜、神秘的人已不復存在，揚起的大白牙讓偉霆像個惡作劇成功的孩童。

來自對方的調侃讓反應過來的阿茗不禁紅透整段脖頸。於是他終於明白，前段日子偉霆邀他一起觀賞MV，還特意詢問感想的用意。當時的阿茗自認面部表情跟回答都表現得很正常，沒想到還是被對方看出端倪。

的確，他認為影片裡面的偉霆非常……賞心悅目，也曾經成為解決衝動的幻想素材。即便如此，他也從來沒想過偉霆會直接送來這麼一份”驚喜”。

趁人還沉浸在自己的世界，偉霆已經扶著阿茗的分身仔細塗抹潤滑。待回過神的阿茗意識到現在的狀況，便困窘得想就地挖洞躲進去。明明還沒動手安慰，性器就已經硬成這樣也太不像話了。

不給人多餘的時間害羞，偉霆戲弄般低頭吻了濕潤的前端，直起身子慢慢把堅挺吞進體內。事前準備做得足夠的關係，圓鈍的前端容納得很順利，然而將莖身吞進半截後才開始犯難。即便已經做好擴張跟潤滑，硬挺擠壓著甬道，引得括約肌緊張地陣陣收縮，肉穴密合地裹住慾根，被填滿的感覺顯得越發清晰。

卡在那邊不上不下，對誰來說都不好受。阿茗沒有出聲催促，只是伸手在偉霆的背後安撫劃圈。這樣貼心的阿茗，反而讓偉霆狠下心做決定。

花費幾秒的時間做好心理準備，就藉著體重沉身下探坐到底端。腸道被性器撐開填滿頂到深處，彷彿連肉壁表面的皺褶也被炙熱熨平，侵略性的脹痛使偉霆脫力趴伏在阿茗身上。

突如其來的壓迫感逼得阿茗咬緊牙關，用幾次深呼吸來讓自己冷靜下來。緩衝過後，騰出手探至穴口周圍，輕柔按壓皺褶幫助肌肉適應，另手伸進皮褲安慰那人痛得有些萎靡的分身。抬頭輕含偉霆的唇，舌頭舔舐唇縫誘著人張開緊閉的嘴，希望可以分散他對疼痛的注意力。

一吻盡後，兩人額頭相抵，在吸吐間交換彼此的氣息稍作休息。

「傻瓜，這樣很容易受傷。」  
吻去愛人因方才的刺激造成的眼淚，順著淚痕來到頰邊輕啄敏感的耳朵。

「不會啦，我知道阿茗不會讓我受傷的。」  
怕癢的偉霆縮起肩膀躲避親吻，笑著回答。這話聽得阿茗心頭一熱，抱在對方腰間的手不自覺用力了幾分。

親吻阿茗汗津津的額，偉霆沒有注意到面前這個人的心境變化，但他知道阿茗已經忍得難受，卻又不吭半響。

試探地動了動，發覺身體已經適應得差不多，偉霆直起身抓住阿茗的肩，一手向後撐在大腿，找好支撐點便開始動作起來。擺動身體不停地變換角度律動，直到體內的堅挺抵到某處，讓他反射性縮緊腸徑，擠出兩人的悶哼。待那陣令頭皮發麻的爽感過勁，他急切地前後搖擺胯部，讓兇器在體內馳騁，碾壓快意的泉源。

因快感仰起腦袋拉伸項頸，汗水自下頷滑過喉結，經過起伏的胸前，滴落至緊繃的腹肌。

眼前的景象激得阿茗無法再壓抑慾望。他坐起身子抓住偉霆的髖骨往下壓，同時挺胯把炙熱送進火熱的甬道，受刺激的肉壁不斷收縮，像張緊緻的巧嘴吸吮著肉莖。

偉霆抱住阿茗的肩，配合著律動沉下身子，飽滿的莖身前端不斷頂到深處的敏感點，過多的快意使得承受不住肉壁開始痙攣，數十次頂弄抽插過後，白光閃過，小腹與體內染上暖意。

把臉埋在偉霆肩窩深呼吸數次，阿茗平穩的退出分身，調整姿勢將人平放床面。身下的人緊閉雙眼正從欲望中緩過勁，急促地呼吸帶動胸前的起伏，薄汗佈滿裸露的健康麥色肌膚，黑色皮褲沾染濁白液體造成視覺反差，顯得更加情色。

穿插髮間的手理順被汗水浸濕的瀏海，拇指撫過偉霆窄小可愛的額，聽見已經喘過氣的人嚷嚷喊熱，阿茗順從的動手拆除這份”驚喜”。

才將沾滿各種液體的衣物全數褪去，一個不留神就被不安分的腿勾倒，急忙用手撐在兩側，才不至於整個人砸在對方身上。穩住平衡的阿茗想起身，卻被有力的腿鎖住腰間。

「怎麼……」

「再來。」  
直白拋出要求，對於慾望他向來都是誠實面對，毫不扭捏做作。不等人回應，偉霆悄悄提起腳尖，滑過阿茗的臀部來到大腿間，移動中的腳掌還未碰到重點部位，就被一把抓住。

小腿傳來的掌心溫度先是害偉霆心頭莫名一跳，然後轉為殷切的期待，希望被撩撥的阿茗能夠遵從慾望行動。

長夜漫漫，足夠兩人一次又一次陷入情慾的漩渦。  
  
  
  
  



End file.
